Wicked Grace - A Prologue
by Rachel Noelle
Summary: After the battle of Kirkwall, Hawke and her companions have settled into a new routine. Isabela suggests changing the rules one evening when the group is gathered for their weekly meeting to drink and play Wicked Grace. The risque dares soon get to be over-the-top, and push a few people past their breaking points. Romance, humor, and good times are had by all. (Non-Cannon)


_**A/N:**__ I am taking some poetic liberties with the nature of the game Wicked Grace, as in DA:O it appears to be a two-player game, rather than a group game. Do please forgive me. I imagine it played similarly to Rummy. This first chapter is set about 8 months after the battle of Kirkwall. Enough time to kind of get into a new rhythm. And this will be non-canon. _

_Thank you for reading. I am humbled by the fact that you chose to read this, and will revere any comment and con-crit as being as holy and valuable as the ashes of Andraste herself.  
-Rachel Noelle _

_P.S.: I find myself in __**desperate **__**need of a beta**__ for this fic. If you are interested, please let me know!_

**oOoOo—RN—oOoOo**

"Watch what you say, Rivaini," Varric cautioned. "You go making dares like that and there's no telling who you'll piss off."

Isabela shrugged. "What do I care who gets their feathers rumpled? Everyone here wants to have sex with Hawke. Except maybe Aveline. So what's a kiss?"

Varric chuckled deeply. Aveline looked torn between agreeing with Isabela and looking hurt at her comment. She settled for agreeing, explaining, "Not that Hawke isn't a lovely woman, but I am already spoken for, and I don't think Donnic would appreciate my dallying with another. Even if it is only a kiss."

Hawke laughed pleasantly. "That is perfectly understandable, Aveline."

There was a brief silence as everyone sat in anticipation. "Well, then, sweetness, you can start with me!" Isabela chirruped. She leaned forward, leaning her elbows on the table and giving a gratuitous view of her cleavage. She winked flirtatiously. "The time limit is the duration of one hand of Wicked Grace."

"So Hawke has to kiss everyone at the table?" Merrill asked, torn between hopefulness and anxiety.

"Everyone. Even Varric. And she has to start with me," Isabela clarified with a wink.

"Oh, but I don't want to make Bianca jealous," Hawke said, her flirtatiousness directed toward the dwarf.

Varric sat at the head of his table, Isabela and Hawke to either side. Taking the bait, he leaned closer to Hawke, mimicking Isabela's earlier pose, only with chest hair rather than breasts, and said huskily, "Oh, I think she can forgive me this one time."

Hawke felt her heart skip a beat when his rich tones reached her ears, his dark honey eyes glinting mischievously.

"Wait your turn," Isabela cut in, "I get to go first. Since you're sitting there, I think you can go last. Then whoever kisses best gets another go. And I want to hear an honest critique of everyone," she laughed pleasantly, her voice seductive and lilting.

Hawke rolled her eyes and hung her head. She didn't mind kissing anyone at the table, and she did find it briefly odd that there was no arguing or declination from Fenris, Anders, or Sebastian, but Isabela… The pirate vixen scared her as much as Hawke found her attractive. With a little more encouragement from Isabela, Hawke stood and leaned across the table.

Isabela wasted no time locking lips with her fellow rogue, her extensive practice impressing Hawke. The kiss was sultry and passionate, but sweet and soft. Isabela tasted like the piss they called ale, offset by a light mix of sugar and citrus. After a few long minutes, a deep voice cleared its throat.

"I think that's about enough, Rivaini. Hand's over; you don't want to make everyone else here jealous, do you?" Varric quipped, a serious undertone to his otherwise amused voice.

Isabela pulled away from Hawke. "Wow, Hawke, you _are_ amazing. We should put that tongue of yours to good use in the bedroom sometime," she winked. Hawke rolled her eyes as she laughed.

"You are definitely a skilled rogue," Hawke conceded, trying not to entice the pirate vixen any more than necessary – she preferred her suitors to be of the male persuasion – but, credit where it was due. "But, I imagine that mouth of yours has more experience than mine could ever hope to compete with." Isabela laughed lightly.

Fenris sat next to Isabela, his enrapture at the two women kissing broken when Isabela elbowed him, declaring him next. His cheeks and tips of his ears turned pink, betraying his desire to kiss the woman. Deciding that it would be easier to accomplish her task by sitting in his lap, she moved to the other side of the table and plopped herself down. Fenris stiffened and hesitated, not certain about anything which was about to happen, but cautiously wrapped his arms about her waist to support her no less.

Hawke ran a hand through his hair and lightly dragged a finger along one ear. He shivered involuntarily, and Hawke met his lips with hers. Fenris was cautious, and she knew relatively inexperienced, but definitely a quick study as he matched the movements of her mouth easily with his own. She let her tongue pass his lips and he gasped in surprise. The taste of the Aggregio he favored lingered on his lips, and he smelled nicely of the woods after a rain.

Isabela was all too eager to break them up at the conclusion of the next round, desperately trying to get another kiss for herself, and allowed Fenris no longer than she had been given. "So, Sweetness, how was it?" she asked Hawke pointedly.

Hawke leaned away from Fenris, studying his face. "Smooth, sweet, and seductive. Very enticing," Hawke purred, Fenris blushing again.

Aveline sat on Fenris' other side. "Feel free to skip me, Hawke," she chuckled.

"Oh, nonsense, Aveline. How about a nice kiss on the cheek?" Hawke suggested a compromise.

"Well, I suppose Donnic can't complain about that, then," Aveline allowed. She and Hawke placed a quick kiss on one another's cheeks, Hawke still sitting on Fenris' lap.

"Short and sweet. Good way to give a boring speech," Hawke laughed.

Maybe the weekly gathering of everyone drinking and playing Wicked Grace was a bad idea, but it was interesting. It always seemed to end up with Hawke in some kind of situation like this. She glanced back at Isabela, and the look on the pirate's face told her she best keep going. Hawke sighed. Three down, five to go, since someone would get two kisses.

They had changed the rules of Wicked Grace for the evening (something Hawke suspected was spurred by Isabela's desire to bed her), and the player with the worst losing hand had to accept whatever dare the person with the winning hand gave them. So far it had been generally foolish things, like singing old nursery rhymes or dancing a jig. But she knew the moment Isabela suggested the change in stakes that something like this would happen.

Until the present situation arose, Varric had been winning.

Merrill sat at the foot of the table, now looking very nervous. Merrill admired Hawke, and understood why others found her attractive and so compelling, but she was unsure if she herself was actually attracted to the leader of the merry band of misfits, or if she felt right about kissing Hawke.

"I've never kissed anyone before," Merrill said quietly as Hawke vacated Fenris' lap and moved about the table.

"Don't worry, Kitten," Isabela assured her, "Hawke is a wonderful kisser. She'll be nice to you."

"Merrill, you don't have to do this if you don't want to," Aveline suggested. "You could always go for a pleasant kiss on the cheek."

"I- I think I might prefer that," Merrill agreed.

Hawke shrugged. "Your choice," she agreed, then leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to Merrill's lips. She lingered for a moment, no tongue or movement, just a sweet gesture. Hawke pulled away from Merrill and smiled. "Sweet. Like kissing a ray of sun or a dewdrop," she assessed.

Merrill blushed deeply. "Thank you, Hawke."

"Great, now we can deal another round, and you can deflower Choir-boy," Varric smirked.

"I, um, think I should like to opt out of this as well," Sebastian said nervously from his seat at the end of the table, between Anders and Merrill.

"Oh, no, Choir-boy," Varric butted in, "You've already hung around too long. The gentlemen all have to fully participate." Varric laughed, a deep rich timbre rolling off his tongue.

"I knew I should have stayed in the Chantry this evening," Sebastian sighed.

Just for fun, and because she loved nothing more than making Sebastian turn red with embarrassment, Hawke straddled him, forcing him to support her with his hands around her waist, resting on the small of her back. Hawke gently placed a finger under his chin, lifting his face. She closed her eyes and leaned her head down, meeting his lips softly.

Sebastian's lips moved with Hawke's, and he took advantage of the parting of her lips, his tongue darting into her mouth. Hawke gave a small squeak of surprise before returning the favor. His hands moved up her back, one making it into her hair and tugging gently, causing Hawke to moan softly.

"Looks like Choir-boy probably knows how to kiss," Varric spoke, letting out a low whistle and a chuckle as the two in question began to get a little handsy. "I think you might lose this round, Rivaini."

Aveline laughed, playing some of her cards and drawing new. "I think you two might want to save that for later. There are a couple of people over here getting quite jealous, from the looks of it."

When Anders and Isabela declared the round over, Hawke pulled back from Sebastian, tugging on his lower lip with her teeth as she did. They were both flushed from their short aerobic workout, and she grinned wickedly. "I can't believe you've been holding out on me like that," she teased.

Sebastian blushed deeper still, muttering, "I think I need to go pray. A lot."

Hawke laughed as she removed herself from him. "That was the hottest kiss I've had in a long time," she stated, winking at the Chantry brother. "I'd slay an archdemon if I got a kiss like that every day."

"I guess he'll just have to join us in my room, then," Isabela suggested, her eyes glinting. "Since we all know I'm best at this."

"Relax, Rivaini," Varric chided jokingly, "She just likes getting him riled up. But I did get some new material for my next book, The Chantry Prince and the Noble Submission."

Anders was next, and almost as eager as Isabela to kiss Hawke. He pulled her down into his lap, Hawke giggling as he did, and swiftly took the reins. His kiss was much like Sebastian's, hot and intense, but with a milder feeling of lust. Rather, he kissed Hawke with a slower pace and less urgency, savoring her taste and her touch. There were hands wandering slowly, and Hawke released the tie of his ponytail to lace her fingers in his blond hair. He tasted like he smelled, of herbs and healing tonic. And a faint taste of something else she suspected was lyrium, as Fenris had had the same mysterious flavor.

Varric tried to let on like he was in no hurry, and even kicked Isabela in the shin when he noticed her ready to break apart the duo. "Round's not over yet, Rivaini."

Isabela sighed. "Oh, fine."

After about five minutes of noisy kissing, and Sebastian whispering a quiet prayer beside them, Anders and Hawke pulled back from each other. "You are simply amazing, Hawke," Anders said, smiling. His lips were red from the kissing, and he licked them suggestively as he continued, "We should do this more often."

Another laugh passed Hawke's lips. "Perhaps. That might even have been better than Sebastian," she announced, winking at Anders.

"I learned more than just how to kill darkspawn in the Wardens…" Anders supplied, shrugging nonchalantly.

"Oooh, Varric, your turn," Isabela quipped, batting her long lashes at Varric. "Hawke, you'll have to describe this in great detail, since you're the first of us he's ever agreed to kiss."

"That you know of," Varric chuckled.

Hawke was nervous now. The thought of kissing the dwarf, as well as the things that often came after the kissing, had crossed her mind far more than was probably polite. She hesitated, thinking of the potential consequences.

Varric noticed her hesitation and reached out and took her hand. "I am honored to be sharing my first kiss with a human with you, Beautiful," he whispered suavely. His eyes met Hawke's as he brought her hand to his mouth and kissed it. Hawke giggled briefly before she found herself planted on his lap.

"Well, you _are_ a Paragon of Manliness, so I am quite honored to be engaging in this experience with you," Hawke flirted back, rubbing a hand through his chest hair. Deciding it was now or never, she wrapped one lithe arm around Varric's neck to pull him closer, automatically entangling her fingers in his hair and pressed her lips to his.

One hand went to her back, rubbing lazy circles, and the other to her ass, grabbing it firmly and playfully, keeping her steady when she turned to get a better vantage point. His stubble brushed her chin and lips as he moved to kiss her jawline, and Hawke moaned softly.

"Oh, Varric," she sighed. Varric chuckled darkly then lightly bit an earlobe.

He might have been a little out of practice, but old habits die hard. He peeked an eye open to see Isabela glaring hot daggers at him and made a rude gesture in her direction before returning his lips to Hawke's.

Despite having intimately kissed half the people at the table already, Hawke tasted sweet, no trace of the ale of Rivaini, or lyrium from Blondie or Broody, or the purity of Choir-boy lingering. Isabela was getting antsy, her foot tapping the floor furiously beneath the table. "You're the one," Varric began between kisses now peppering Hawke's neck, Hawke moaning softly between his statements, "who declared… the time limits…"

"I did, didn't I?" Isabela replied. "Oh, well, this is pretty hot, too. Can I join in?"

Varric removed his mouth from Hawke's only briefly enough to give a stern, "No."

"Oh, fine…" she huffed. She turned to Fenris, who looked for a moment like a cornered animal, "Why don't we do what they're doing?" she suggested.

Varric lost himself in Hawke's kiss, and forgot to care what Fenris replied. When Hawke thought she had probably spent longer kissing Varric than the others altogether she pulled away from the dwarf, his reluctance obvious when he sucked on her bottom lip as she moved back. Her lips were very red and swollen, and he found himself desperately wanting to kiss them again.

"I don't know, Hawke, Bianca may not ever forgive me for that," Varric grinned, his eyes dark with desire.

Hawke's laughter filled the small room with a melodic sound. "That was absolutely amazing, Varric. And to think your first kiss with a human was with me. I'm touched," Hawke cried dramatically, her hand over her heart. She noticed Varric still had his hand on her ass, and she found herself becoming aroused when he gave another squeeze. "A performance like that definitely deserves an encore."

"Damn," Anders sighed heavily, "I guess that settles that, though. Oh, well. Can't win against a dwarf like Varric."

"Can't even compete," Varric bemusedly agreed.

Hawke leaned down to comply with the last portion of the dare: a second kiss to whoever she deemed the best. Varric caught her face in one hand, whispering in her ear, "Why don't you save that until everyone else is gone?"

Hawke felt a pleased shiver run down her spine. She nodded curtly to the dwarf, agreeing, the dark glint of desire in her own eyes.

"Alright, Blondie, deal us another round," Varric declared. Hawke turned on Varric's lap, making a small motion to move back to her own seat. The hand that previously rested on her ass, now firmly on her hip, pulled her back. She gave a noncommittal shrug and stayed put, reclining languidly across his lap. "I think that as my reward, you should have to stay right where you are for the rest of the night," he told her, winking lasciviously at her. Hawke laughed prettily in response.

Sebastian lost the next round famously, and by some miracle of faith, Hawke won. She contemplated for a moment what her dare should be. She really was not very good at coming up with these sort of things. Isabela leaned over and whispered something only she and Varric could hear, causing the three of them to laugh wickedly.

"That sounds like a splendid idea, Isabela," Hawke agreed. "Sebastian really does need to loosen up some."

"Oh, Maker," Sebastian worried, his accent thick and alluring despite his nerves. "I need to leave."

"Oh-ho, no you don't, Choir-boy," Varric warned, "We all wanna see this."

Sebastian swallowed nervously. "Very well. What would you have me do, Hawke?"

"There is a ravishing young man sitting next to you who also needs a kiss. I want to see some passion. Some tongue," she winked.

"Hawke, I cannot do that!" Sebastian exclaimed, his eyes wide and his face flushed.

"Why not? Anders is excellent. Not as good as Varric, but damn close. I'd say you're equally matched," Hawke countered.

"Those are the rules of the game, Sweetness," Isabela confirmed, "You agreed to play by them when you bought in to the last hand."

Sebastian hung his head again. "Maker, forgive me," he said quietly.

"Don't I get a say in this?" Anders asked, tired of being ignored.

"Sure. But it doesn't count," Isabela replied.

"Oh, and there is a time limit. At least five minutes," Hawke added, a suggestion of Varric's.

Both Anders and Sebastian paled. "We're waiting," Isabela sing-songed.

Anders growled, wishing to get the torture over with, and roughly grabbed Sebastian's face in his hands. "You better hope we enjoy this, wench," he told Isabela coldly.

"Oh, Anders, you're doing this for me," Hawke reminded him, playfully pleading with the mage.

"I suppose so…" he agreed reluctantly, then pressed his lips against the Chantry brother's. The rest of the group sat captivated by the two men, some suppressing sniggers, others trying not to squeal with delight.

"Oh, that is so hot," Isabela declared softly, her voice sensual and full of lust.

"I have to admit, I'm impressed by the both of them," Hawke said.

Merrill sat up in her chair and leaned forward, observing them closely. "Is it always this intense?"

"Kissing?" Aveline asked. Merrill nodded. "Not always, no."

"That depends on the nature of the kiss, Kitten," Isabela stated. "If you're just saying 'hello' then a quick peck on the lips or the cheek is all you need. But, if you want to get someone to take their clothes off, this usually helps," Isabela pointed a thumb toward Sebastian and Anders, smiling cattily.

"Why would they want to take their clothes off?" Merrill asked innocently.

Hawke, Varric, Aveline, and Isabella all laughed.

"To have sex, Daisy," Varric told the elf. Merrill flushed a deep shade of red and her mouth formed an "oh."

"I'll let you practice on me sometime," Isabela winked, adding to the elven mage's embarrassment.

Merrill stuttered unintelligibly before Hawke rescued her. "It's okay, Merrill. You'll find someone appropriate when the time is right. And if it happens to be Isabela, then so be it. But she's just teasing right now."

"Oh. I see," Merrill replied, her tone sounding both relieved and disappointed.

"Wow, it's been almost eight minutes, and they're still going at it," Varric observed.

Anders now had a hand in Sebastian's hair, tugging it and receiving pleased moans from the other man in response. Sebastian put his arms around Anders, pulling the mage closer. Within moments Anders was practically sitting in Sebastian's lap, both humming in excitement.

"Oh, I want in on this next," Isabela declared, barely refraining from touching herself or the "lucky" elf sitting beside her.

"Is somebody gonna break them up? I'm ready for the next hand. We've played two already," Varric said, laughing.

"Oh, all right. I will," Hawke reluctantly agreed. "Boys," she called to the two males, "it's been fifteen minutes. You can pick this up later. The rest of us want to play some cards."

Anders and Sebastian separated as though a fire were lit between them, panting heavily and blushing profusely, but both with small grins playing at their lips. A few hands more passed, Varric winning them all. He made the losers useful, buying drinks or food, or paying him coin.

Sebastian bought in a final time, and when it looked like Isabela would be the sure winner, he tossed his cards on the table, standing quickly, and declaring, "I cannot do this anymore. May the Maker forgive me. I am returning to the Chantry, should anyone need me." He beat a hasty retreat.

"Spoilsport," Isabela huffed, crossing her arms beneath her chest as he exited Varric's suite.

Anders waited only long enough for the next round to begin before bowing out himself, stating he was tired and needed to rest before opening his clinic the next morning.

"Tell Sebastian we're sorry to see he left so soon," Hawke called behind the blond mage as he left. The reddening of his ears confirmed her suspicions.

Aveline sighed. "Although I'm home alone tonight with nothing nearly as exciting as that waiting for me, I am tired. I think I'll retire as well. It was fun playing with you all," she told the others, standing to stretch.

"Goodnight, Aveline," Hawke called from her position, still sitting in Varric's lap. She exchanged a friendly wave with the guard captain.

"Come on, Kitten, I'll walk you home," Isabela suggested as she, too, stood to stretch.

"Thank you so much, Isabela," Merrill replied, looking pleased as punch.

"Care to join us, Fenris?" Isabela asked the elf with a wink and the slightest nod of her head at the dwarf and his companion.

"I- um, very well," he replied, moderately flustered. He let himself be led away by the pirate vixen, surprising Isabela as well as Hawke and Varric, and with their departure only Hawke and Varric remained in the palatial suite.

Hawke stood to stretch her limbs, yawning. "I think it's time I headed to my own home," she stated, her eyes shining with the mild sadness her voice belied. She turned away from the dwarf and took a few paces toward the door before pausing and turning to face him once more.

Varric cast her a charming smile. "You know, you can't leave yet. You still owe me that second kiss," he laughed, winking at her.

Hawke laughed with him. "I suppose I do. Who knew Varric, merchant prince of House Tethras, could kiss so well? And with a human, no less?"

Varric shrugged with nonchalance. "I'm just glad Bianca didn't have to see that. She is the jealous type, you know."

"I know. Think she'll ever forgive me?" Hawke asked playfully, slowly walking back toward where Varric still sat in his chair.

"I think she's taken a bit of a shine to you," Varric said, gesturing his hands dismissively. "She might even be okay to share me with someone like you."

Hawke now stood in front of Varric, gazing down at him with that dark desire in her eyes. As before, she quickly found herself being pulled into Varric's lap, giggling when she landed. He wrapped his arms around her tightly for support, enjoying the roundness of her firm bum under his hand. He gave a light squeeze and she squealed, thumping him good naturedly on the chest.

"What?" he asked, feigning innocence. "By my count, you've had your ass grabbed no less than seven hundred forty-two times in the Hanged Man alone. And that doesn't even begin to consider the times in the market in Hightown, or the fancy noble parties you go to now. Oh, and that one bandit we took out last month. He really got a little too ballsy."

Hawke laughed heartily. "So that's why your arrow landed there… I can't believe you've been keeping count of the number of times someone has grabbed my ass. I'm beginning to think you might be jealous," she suggested, waggling an eyebrow suggestively.

"Me? Jealous? Nah," Varric replied, his tone casual.

"That does explain why you threatened to break Anders' staff. And I'm sure you didn't mean the one he uses for magic," Hawke replied sardonically, leveling her gaze with the dwarf.

Varric's ears colored lightly with embarrassment. "You heard that, huh?" he asked bashfully.

"Kind of hard to miss the murderous intent radiating off of you tonight," Hawke returned. She ran her fingers over Varric's chest, absently playing with the soft golden hairs.

"I'm sorry, Hawke," Varric began quietly. "It's not my place to judge or to care what you do, or who you do it with."

"No," she agreed simply, "but that doesn't mean I don't enjoy my lover being a bit possessive. It does a lady good to think her man wants her all to himself romantically."

"Oh? So is that what I am now, your man?" Varric asked, his tone low and husky. He leaned closer to Hawke, whispering in her ear, "Is that what you want me to be?"

Hawke opted for a nonverbal reply, bringing her lips to meet his. Like the last kiss had been, this one was thrilling and passionate. Varric tasted her lips, their sweetness and distinct Hawke flavor addictive. His hand found her hair, tugging it gently, his thumb rubbing sensually at the nape of her neck. She moaned softly against his lips and he took advantage of the parting of her mouth to explore her with his tongue.

She ran her fingers over Varric's exposed chest in slow, lazy circles. A hum of contentment passed his lips when she pushed his coat and tunic off his shoulders for her hands to explore. He took the hint and skillfully removed the offending clothing, breaking the kiss for the barest of moments to slip the tunic over his head.

"You, my lady," Varric intoned between kisses, "are overdressed… and since fair is fair and all…"

Hawke sighed happily, moaning again when Varric slipped a hand beneath the hem of her shirt, caressing the soft skin of her sides and abdomen. They slowly, teasingly found their way to her breasts, where his fingers snuck under her breast band to grasp and tease the supple flesh. He unclasped the band and discarded it to the floor, quickly returning the hand to roll a nipple tauntingly between his thumb and forefinger. Hawke's surprised gasp quickly turned into a satisfied moan.

Varric trailed a line of kisses down her neck as he lifted her top up over her breasts, holding it in place with one hand. Breaking their kisses he took one pert nipple into his mouth, suckling it lightly.

"Oh, Maker," Hawke trilled.

Varric moved his mouth from the breast he was tormenting to grin and reply, "It's Varric, Beautiful."

"So it is," Hawke replied lustfully, her breaths ragged and head spinning with want. "You've been holding out on me, Varric."

Varric chuckled softly, intent on breaking Hawke's resolve and applying the same generous treatment to the other nipple. He licked and suckled until it was hard, blowing softly over the pink flesh to be rewarded with another lustful sound from the woman in his lap. Needing a hand free, he tugged Hawke's tunic over her head and discarded it with the other of their clothing on the floor.

"I think I'd like to save the more adventurous stuff for later," Varric said, causing Hawke to look at him with confusion. "Tonight I really just want to make love to you on the bed, Beautiful."

Hawke kept her fingers entwined in his golden tresses, releasing the leather band tying them back. Varric shifted her on his lap, meeting her lips again, then carried her to the bed in the room, gently laying her down and climbing atop her. His kisses moved downward, the stubble on his face grazing her skin lightly. She shivered with pleasure as he trailed his way down her chest, peppering kisses on her abdomen.

She continued making enticing noises, encouraging him to carry on. He untied the laces of her pants and slid them down over her hips with her smalls, to be cast onto the floor uncaringly. Varric sat back to drink in the sight of Hawke completely naked and prone before him. He let out a low, appreciative whistle.

"Maker's breath, Hawke. You are truly a sight to behold. A Paragon of beauty in your own right," he complimented. Hawke's ears and cheeks pinkened.

"I'm impressed with what I've seen so far," Hawke retorted cheekily.

Varric moved himself between her legs, placing kisses on the inside of her thighs. "Mmm, Varric," she moaned, her fingers finding his hair again. She let out a passionate cry when his head dipped down and he found her already wet sex with his mouth. The movements of his tongue brought her pleasure she had never known before, and she cried out loudly with her first climax.

"Oh, Maker, Varric," Hawke panted, "I don't care where you learned that, I just want it again."

Varric chuckled darkly. "I think I can oblige. Anything for the fair lady." His mouth met her sex again and she spread her legs further, giving him more room to fit between her. He accompanied his oral pleasure with a finger inside her, gently probing in all the right places. Her walls began to spasm again and she struggled to not let her orgasm get the better of her.

"Now, Hawke," Varric said, his tongue lazily teasing the flesh around her clit, "Don't hold back. I wanna hear you scream my name."

"Oh, Varric!" she replied, her breath coming in short bursts now, "Oh, Varric, Varric, Varric…"

Oh, Maker, but was he hard. His manhood ached as it pressed against the tightness of his pants, any sudden movements against it causing his own moans of both pleasure and discomfort. Varric swirled his tongue against the sensitive nub of her clit and she came forcefully, loudly calling his name with her climax. He forced her to ride it out, his mouth sucking and tongue unrelenting, until she begged him to stop.

He relented and kissed his way back up her body until their lips met again. She could taste herself on his lips, and he moaned when she rubbed a hand firmly over his aching member. "Fair is fair, and all," Hawke reminded him.

Varric obliged the demands of the lady beneath him and removed his trousers and smalls. Hawke stroked him slowly, tauntingly until he panted her name. She intended to return the favor of his pleasure and made to force him on his back but he stopped her.

"Oh, no. If you put that pretty little mouth of yours on my cock right now, I don't think I could last a minute," he explained throatily.

"Then fuck me, Varric. Don't wait," Hawke replied, her voice equally rough with desire and lust.

With her command Varric took her, easing into the motions slowly so he didn't climax too soon. Hawke raised her hips to meet his thrusts. Varric kissed her wherever his lips landed, taking both nipples in his hands and tormenting them. Hawke's moans became louder with each thrust of his hips. She slipped a hand between them and down to her sex to help her orgasm along.

"Maker's breath, Hawke," Varric panted, his climax building up. He bit her tauntingly and left a love mark on the underside of her left breast. A final thrust and a mutual cry of one another's names brought their world crashing down. Varric was left seeing stars as he moved a few times more, spilling all of his seed into her.

The moment finally over, Varric rested on top of Hawke, his head pillowed on her breasts. When he regained breath and control of his limbs he pulled out of her and lay beside her on the bed.

"I have wanted to do that for far too long," Varric rasped while their breathing slowly returned to normal. "Maker, but you are beautiful. And amazing." Varric turned on his side to face Hawke then captured her lips in another kiss.

Hawke let her lips stray to his neck, sucking and nibbling, leaving a matching love bite for the world to see. She kissed Varric again, deeply and lovingly. She pulled away from him at length, smiling like a child at Christmas. (1)

"You know, Beautiful," Varric said softly, cupping her face in his hands again, "I don't believe you answered my question."

Hawke's face reflected her confusion. "What question?"

Varric cursed the blush now rising on his features, willing himself to just spit out what he was trying to say to the woman. "About, you know," he said, wishing she would pick up on the hint. Hawke was either honestly unsure what he meant or torturing him to get him to say it himself. Varric growled when she gave no further indication that she knew what he meant. "I mean about being your man," he finally said, turning his head away from her.

Now it was Hawke's turn to blush. "Oh. That…" she said slowly. "Well, I have to admit I would kind of hope after _that_ performance you would say yes…"

"Beautiful, that's all I needed to know," Varric smiled at her again, "If you want me, I'll be with you every step of the way."

**oOoOo—RN—oOoOo**

Notes:  
1 – Is there as Thedas equivalent of Christmas?


End file.
